


The Originals: The Search for the Baby's Father

by MDST3559014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, babydaddy, lovetriangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Hayley Marshall, Marcel Gerard/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 5





	The Originals: The Search for the Baby's Father

Awaiting the birth of his newborn daughter, Klaus faces a series of emotions. He is rigged with the fact that his daughter will be accustomed to the harsh realities of being a unique person; a triad of part vampire, witch, and werewolf. He also considers how he will reclaim his title as the leader of the Originals in the community of New Orleans; currently under the tight grip of Marcel—his arch-nemesis. Hayley, merely the mother of his child has Hope, a triad of supernatural forces to say the least. Her power is inevitable and exuberant once born and proposes a threat to her parents’ enemies. Through the marveling and anxiousness of Hope’s birth, a figure emerges through the shadow. An unexpected guest comes forth who appears to be Marcel. He reveals that Hope is a triad in fact, but not embodying Klaus’s vampire blood. Hope instead has the blood of humans running through her veins; Marcel’s blood.

Klaus stands in disbelief and looks at Hayley for assurance of Marcel’s delusion. Hayley’s face is bare...


End file.
